User talk:221.134.253.11
Lady Anna Trollope, Anthony This version available from the University of Virginia Library Charlottesville, Va. Front Matter Chapter 1 The Early History of Lady Lovel Chapter 2 The Earl's Will Chapter 3 Lady Anna Chapter 4 The Tailor of Keswick Chapter 5 The Solicitor-General makes a Proposition Chapter 6 Yoxham Rectory Chapter 7 The Solicitor-General perseveres Chapter 8 Impossible! Chapter 9 It isn't Law Chapter 10 The first Interview Chapter 11 It is too late Chapter 12 Have they Surrendered? Chapter 13 New Friends Chapter 14 The Earl arrives Chapter 15 Wharfedale Chapter 16 For ever Chapter 17 The Journey Home Chapter 18 Too Heavy for Secrets Chapter 19 Lady Anna returns to London Chapter 20 Lady Anna's Reception Chapter 21 Daniel and the Lawyer Chapter 22 There is a Gulf fixed Chapter 23 Bedford Square Chapter 24 The Dog in the Manger Chapter 25 Daniel Thwaite's Letter Chapter 26 The Keswick Poet Chapter 27 Lady Anna's Letter Chapter 28 Lovel v. Murray and Another Chapter 29 Daniel Thwaite Alone Chapter 30 Justice is to be done Chapter 31 The Verdict Chapter 32 Will you Promise? Chapter 33 Daniel Thwaite receives his Money Chapter 34 “I will take your Word for nothing' Chapter 35 The Serjeant and Mrs Bluestone at home Chapter 36 It is still True Chapter 37 Let her Die Chapter 38 Lady Anna's Bedside Chapter 39 Lady Anna's Offer Chapter 40 No Disgrace at all Chapter 41 Nearer and Nearer Chapter 42 Daniel Thwaite comes to Keppel Street Chapter 43 Daniel Thwaite comes again Chapter 44 The Attempt and not the Deed confounds us Chapter 45 The Lawyers agree Chapter 46 Hard Lines Chapter 47 Things arrange themselves Chapter 48 The Marriage The disreputable but wealthy old Lord Lovel married Josephine Murray, but later disowned her and her daughter, claiming that he had another wife at the time of their marriage. Without funds, but befriended by a tailor who had become interested in the case, his wife sued him for bigamy, and although he was acquitted, a cloud was left on her right to the title. The old Earl returned to Italy and for twenty years the tailor supported the wife and her daughter Anna. Returning to England with a new mistress, Lord Lovel soon died, leaving his entire estate to the woman. The heir to the title claimed the estate, and attempted to prove by law that the Italian mistress had no right to it, and that the Countess had no right to her title. The courts upheld his contention as to the estate, but the case was so complicated by the claim of yet another woman calling herself the first wife that clear proof seemed impossible to obtain. Lawyers were sent to Italy, and were convinced that the woman was a fraud, but the story was too old to he proven conclusively. As a compromise, they suggested that the young Earl and Lady Anna should marry. The Earl agreed and, after meeting Anna, offered not only his hand, but his heart.Anna, however, had already promised herself to Daniel Thwaite, son of the tailor. Lady Lovel, despite her obligation, was indignant at this misalliance, but not even virtual imprisonment by her mother was enough to shake Lady Anna's determination to keep her word. Finally, in desperation, the Countess invited Daniel to a conference and when he appeared tried to murder him. He was only slightly injured, but she was afraid to oppose their marriage further. When the courts awarded the fortune to Lady Anna, she deeded a large part of her wealth to the young Earl, and with the remainder she and her husband emigrated to Sydney. "Lady Anna's father was a dissolute nobleman who abandoned his wife and baby girl, leaving them in poverty. For years, their only friends were a tailor and his son, also a tailor. Lady Anna and the tailor's son are in love. But now her father dies abroad and there arises the question of his will. If Lady Anna inherits, she will be fabulously wealthy, marry into nobility (her mother hopes) and be accepted by the English aristocracy. The inheritance is in doubt because another question has arisen regarding the legitimacy of Lady Anna's parents' marriage. If it turns out she is illegitimate, the money will go to a lord from another branch of the family, who are gentleman and ladies, but not rich. This lord inherits the title of Lady Anna's father. The drama turns on the inheritance and Lady Anna's romance with the tailor's son, a fine intelligent worthy man, but low born. Her mother fiercely desires that they break up. She and the other branch of the family want Lady Anna to marry the lord. If he inherits the money, she will be rich. If she inherits the money, he will be rich. The solution is ideal to everyone but Anna and the tailor's son. Love or status? That is Anna's choice. The idea of her marrying a poor tailor is unthinkable to almost everyone around her, even if she does not get the money. The idea of her inheriting the money and bestowing it on a tailor is even worse! The lord is gentle but almost arrogant in his position and class. The tailor is honest and hardworking, but a rebel who despises rich idlers.